


[PODFIC SONG] An Ode To Yennefer

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: Oceantail's podfic poetry/songs [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (is this technically podfic????), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Some random lesbian bard somewhere on the continent is pining for a certain mage.(single take recording, no backing track or anything fancy)
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Series: Oceantail's podfic poetry/songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC SONG] An Ode To Yennefer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Ode To Yennefer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155938) by [The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady). 



> Thank you The Monster Lady (VisceraNight) for having podfic blanket permissions on their profile!!

**Stream/Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/an-ode-to-yennefer_202010)

 **Written by** [The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady)

 **Preformed by** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

**Lyrics:[original text link here! :)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155938)**


End file.
